


Not From this World

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: Poe's drunk and happy, and he gets weird ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm French, and in France we can drink at 18 so yes, no underage drinking on this fic.   
> Enjoy!

“Force, you’re heavy.”

Poe giggles at Ben’s complaint, way too drunk to help him carry himself. Leaning his head against the younger man’s shoulder, the pilot whistles and sways at every step.

“It’s… the wooorld is doing tango! Look aat that!” he slurs, and without a warning he props himself out of Ben’s arms to try to walk… and miserably fails. Hitting the ground with a thud, Poe groans and curls, his head spinning with alcohol.

“Why is the ground moving? Ben, help me out!” he reaches for Ben’s hand, and the Force-user grabs his arms with a sigh.

“Why are you drinking so much?”

“Because I’m happy, you moron. We haven’t seen each other in ages! Can’t blame a man for being happy, right?”

“Right.”

“And why are you not drunk?” Poe asks suddenly. It’s only now that he realizes Ben has been drinking as well. Shit, is he old enough to drink, or will Leia have his head? “… Please tell me you’re old enough to drink.”

“I’m twenty, I’m old enough,” Ben replies, rolling his eyes. “Please at least pretend to remember my age.”

Relieved, the pilot starts giggling again, trying to keep his balance as they make their way home. Ben is currently squatting his house, at least for the week, until he has to go back to his Jedi life. With so much skipped sessions and so little time taken to meditate, no wonder his young friend (because they’re friends, right?) still doesn’t manage to become a Jedi. But Poe’s not worried.

Not now, anyways, and maybe that’s because of the ethylic coma threatening his brain. Dismissing the idea with a huff, Poe tries not to be concerned with anything but the present.

It’s nighttime, and the sky is as black as a jewel, scattered with little white lights and trails of stars. The sudden beauty of the scene takes Poe’s breath away, and he tugs at Ben’s sleeve to make him stop before letting himself fall on the ground. They both crash on the grass with a shout, then Poe laughs out loud as Ben groans and swipes his jeans.

“I can’t believe it!”

“But look!” Poe shouts too loudly. “Look at the sky! It’s...” his eyes shine. “… Beautiful…”

“You’re drunk, Poe.”

“You’re not fun, Ben.”

The younger man sighs and lies on his back to look at the sky as well, and Poe is pleased. The night’s warm, the wind has finally stopped whistling, and the sky is so clear they can see everything around them, enlightened by the moons, half of the horizon melting with the form of the Giant gas planet Yavin. Everything around is enchanting. Maybe it’s alcohol talking. Maybe not. Who knows? Poe giggles to himself, and Ben turns his head to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What now?”

“Do you know the name of all the stars?” the pilot asks.

“Mostly. I learned them.”

“Tell me, then.”

Ben straightens himself with a grunt and rolls closer to Poe, and Poe leans his head on his shoulder, so they can have the same point of view on the stars. Ben points his finger at the sky.

“So this one is Alpha-2886, _Alpha_ because it’s the lead of its constellation. That’s the Arrow. You see it? And this one…”

Poe listens to Ben’s voice for a straight hour, too drunk to think but yet not enough to sleep. So he enjoys what little time he has with his best friend, crush, whatever, and with the beautiful sky. He wonders if the night is as beautiful in other places.

“Hey, Ben.”

“What?”

“… Are we like, _alone_ on the universe?”

“…”

“What?”

“Poe,” Ben sighs, but this time he’s amused. “You’re born on a spaceship.”

A moment of silence stretches between them, before Ben starts talking again.

“Your neighbor is a Rodian.”

“Ah, yes, right.”

“You’re training to become a space pilot.”

“Stop! I get it! It was a stupid question!” Poe laughs.

“I’m not from this world,” Ben whispers with a conspirator’s voice, his eyebrow wiggling.

“You’re also stupid,” Poe retorts, pushing him. Ben rolls away with a smile. “You stupid Extra-Yavinian! THEY’RE HERE TO TAKE AWAY OUR CHILDREN!” the pilot starts screaming, waving his arms in the air, but since he doesn’t manage to get up, he just looks like an idiot flopping on the ground. He eventually stops.

Ben gets on his feet and dusts his clothes.

“Come on, drunkard, it’s time to go home.”

“You mean you’ll hop into your spaceship to terrorize other planets, alien?”

“No,” Ben replies with a smile. “I’m going to your house to empty your fridge and claim your sofa. Much more threatening, isn’t it?”

Poe gets up with difficulty and sways a little before finding his balance.

“Alright. I surrender. Follow me, mister.”

Ben walks past him and presents him his arm.

“I’m not going to follow you, I’m sure you don’t even know where you live anymore. So, this time, you’re going to follow _me_.”

Poe doesn’t hesitate before locking his arm around Ben’s and again he leans against him to steady his walk.

Yes, he’s drunk. Yes, they’re not alone on the universe. But just for this time, he would like to pretend they’re the only ones in the whole galaxy. Just for this night.


End file.
